


Hate You

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: You have a funny way of showing Jay White just how much you hate himPrompt request fulfilled for “If you find me unattractive you sure have a funny way of showing it.“





	Hate You

“If you find me unattractive you sure have a funny way of showing it." Jay said as you pushed him against the hotel room door, hands grabbing at his belt buckle, fumbling to get it off and out of your way.

“I never said I find you unattractive. I said I can’t stand you.” You spat. “That still stands.” You yanked his pants down while dropping to your knees, greedy hands reaching for his cock. He groaned, head falling back against the door as you enveloped him with your mouth. Jay’s hands went to the back of your head, urging you on as you deep throated him, humming around his thick cock. It was only a temporary reprieve; as soon as the climaxes hit and the lust wore off you would be back at each other’s throats. But there was an undeniable passion between the two of you that couldn’t be ignored. Despite the best efforts of each of you, one of you always broke. This time it had been you. 

“That’s right girl suck me down.” Jay moaned as you hummed around him, your throat contracting and squeezing him as you bobbed. Your hand reached between your legs, pushing past your waistband and into your panties, fingers immediately finding dampness as you stroked yourself in time to your head bobs. You pushed your tongue against Jay’s cock as you took him in making him release a guttural groan that had you moaning at the sheer sexual appeal of the sound. 

Pulling you off his cock Jay hauled you to your feet, stripping off your shirt and pushing your skirt down your legs as he walked you backwards to the bed. Pushing you none too gently Jay fell to his knees and spread your legs, diving his face between your legs and lapping at the moisture he found there. Back arching off the bed you pressed yourself into Jay’s face, leaning up on elbows to grab his hair and pull him into you. Your gasps were loud as he teased you with his tongue, flattening it and rubbing it over your clit repeatedly before dipping it inside your pussy as you whispered pleas for more. You hated to admit it but Jay’s tongue was the best you had ever had. He left you wanting more every time. 

He lapped and licked at you, his fingers rubbing your slit while he tongue fucked you and before long you were clenching your thighs around his head, pulling his hair as you came with a scream around him. With a satisfied smirk Jay disentangled himself, rising to pull off his t-shirt and jeans. You wanted to glare at his cockiness, but damn he looked good crawling up the bed towards you. His lips met yours in an almost sweet kiss before he bit your bottom lip in a stinging bite that had you cursing at him. He chuckled against your lips and pressed his tongue in, this time his hands tangling in your hair and pulling hard as he brought you to him. 

Your legs spread easily to accommodate him, shuddering as you were still sensitive as he slid his tip over your clit before pushing inside. Your heels dug into his ass as he thrust, legs tight on his waist as your mouths continued their dance in time with Jay’s thrusts. Your hands went to his shoulders, nails digging in, leaving a little piece of yourself on him to remember you by. In return he broke the kiss and bit harshly on your neck sure to leave an imprint of teeth on your flesh. 

“Asshole,” You muttered as you clenched around him, his cock hitting you deep as he lifted up onto his knees bringing a new angle to his thrusts. 

“Still love me though.” Jay taunted. 

“I fucking hate you.” You seethed, eyes rolling back as pleasure consumed you, your pussy gripping Jay’s cock as you shuddered once again.

“Feelings mutual babe,” Jay gasped as he stuttered to a stop, his cum filling your pussy. 

Pulling out of you, Jay climbed off the bed and began quickly dressing while you followed suit, neither of you looking at the other as you practically pushed Jay out the door, feeling sick with yourself for letting that happen again. 

As soon as he was gone your back hit the door and you sunk to the floor, head in your hands. You hated him. You really did. So much you fucking loved him.


End file.
